The Darkest Light
by Sleyyer
Summary: Natsu raised by Acnologia and End. To be taken and raised by Zeref to be sealed away until found by wendy (what the hell could go wrong oh i revamped it oh will also be on wattpad and feel free to review all critic welcomed
1. Chapter one revamp

THE DARKEST LIGHT  
(REVAMPED)

Acnologia P.O.V.

As I sniffed the air in this hellish place known as Tartaros I noticed one thing was off, even though I aligned myself with the mages of Fairy Tail so I could escape that man's grasp I couldn't even sense him here. The man who doomed me to live forever, yet it wasn't as a human; he cursed me to live as the beings I strived to kill, a dragon. I'm able to be in my human form thanks to a girl I met named Mavis, yet she also did the unthinkable by cutting off my connections to that man.

"Acnologia, we found something." A little blonde girl said as she came up to me. "What did you find Mavis?" I asked. "We found a girl, whose power in magic could rival that of Zeref." As Mavis said that name I couldn't help but cringe. "Okay, so Mavis take me to this girl so that I can kill her so you and your fairy's don't get your hands stained in blood." Mavis at first cringed at the thought of killing someone yet she knew that this was a war that was going to be fought to the bitter end. Mavis led me to the room, yet what I expected and what I saw where two different things.

There she was the being that rivaled him, yet she entranced me with her looks. Her hair was pink and she was looking at us with her onyx eyes. Her eyes even though where staring into mine seemed like they're looking into my soul, seeing ever single corrupted act I've preformed under his and my own free will. Her eyes though seemed to stare further into my soul and it almost seemed like she pitied me.

"Why do you humans attack my home?" The pink haired women asked. "Your home?" I couldn't help but ask. "Yes, this is the home my brother Zeref Dragneel made me. My name is Natsumi Dragneel, better known as E.N.D." I felt my heart stop there, here I am going to kill Zeref sister my… master and yet I'm falling for her. "We're here to kill you." Mavis said as she got ready to fight. We couldn't have expected what would happen next.

Her eyes began to water, and she was looking down her eyes covered by her bangs it was now I noticed that she was wearing a kimono that was all black minus the red flames. It was these flame's that circled around her waist and would finish on her chest that would make me wonder why Zeref sister was alive. Flames could have two meaning destruction or passion so why would Zeref that man go this far.

"Mavis, please let me take E.N.D. away from here." I asked hoping for her to say yes. Mavis just nodded at me. "Acnoloiga I wish you the best of luck I will do to her what I've done to you to help you avoid Zeref however it's not perfect he will find you so when he does will you fight him to the death or run to save your own life?" Mavis asked. I looked at Mavis then I looked at E.N.D. and that's where it finally came to me I'll kill that bastard who took my life away from me all those years ago. "I'll kill Zeref." That was all I said and Mavis smiled ' _I played right into that fucking loli's hands'_ I thought while Mavis finished and it's official me and E.N.D. are no longer on his radar but for how long will this last.

That day was one of the greatest days of my life. "Acnologia, I have something I need to tell you." E.N.D. called to me. "What's going on dear?" I asked and I could see she was shivering out of fear. "I'm…" She mumbled the last part incoherently and I couldn't make anything out of it. "Natsumi I couldn't hear you could you repeat that please." I asked trying to be as soothing as possible.

"I'M PREGNAT!" Natsumi yelled I covered my ears to avoid the sharp ringing that would soon ensue _'Damn sometimes these dragons sense suck ass'_ I thought to myself. *Clap Clap Clap* we heard behind us and by the scent it was Mavis. So not only did you fall for her Acki (A/N I don't know why but I see Mavis giving weird nick names.) but you went and had her bear your child.

At this Natsumi and I started blushing bad. "So Acki and Natsumi, we have found Zeref." The tension in the room could be felt and if it wasn't for the fact that I needed to kill him so I could live at peace I wouldn't be grinning like a mad man right now. "So Mavis when do I go to fight him?" I asked hopping she'd say now but she shook her head. "Well you see that's the problem he is kinda um how do I put it, he's in the Grand Magic World." To say I was shocked was an understatement, the only way known to be there was to be entered by dragons or gods. "Mavis how are going to put an end to him if he's out of our grasp?" I asked a bit infuriated the fact that he ran away from me. "Easy Acki we wait." To say I'm pissed is totally wrong my magic began to flare. " **Fairy Sphere"** Mavis yelled as a Golden sphere was placed around me to stop my magic from hurting anyone around me. "Acki calm down please I never said it was impossible to fight him we just have to bring him to us, and Natsumi with her child will be the key."

 _ **NINE MONTHS LATER**_

"Acnologia look at the child" Natsumi said as she lifted the child up to me. He was truly unique, his hair was like mine black yet his eyes where something else one of his eyes where gold while the other was onyx. "We'll name him after you Natsumi his name shall be Natsu." I said to her with a heartwarming smile. That was until we felt that dark presence of the man who changed me into a dragon and brought her back to life. "Acnologia, hehe hahaha I see you loved my family line so much you decided to join it again." Zeref said. "However you didn't stop there Acnologia you went, and had her bear your child. So does that make us brothers ACNOLOGIA?" Zeref started to yell. "ACNOLOGIA YOU WILL ONLY HAVE 7 YEARS TO PREPARE TO FIGHT ME WITH THAT CHILD OF YOURS AND IF YOU FAIL I'LL KILL YOU E.N.D. AND THAT BOY!" Zeref shouted at the end.

"WAAHHH" Natsu began to cry, as Zeref took his leave. "Acnoloiga take Natsu I'm going to follow him and fight him." Natsumi stated which shook me to my very core. "No you can't Natsumi you can't go and leave me with our child." I told her holding back my tears. "You can't go Natsumi you can't…" I pleaded and she just looked at me and smiled. "Acnologia, my brother Zeref revived me with the sole purpose of killing him." Natsumi spoke whole heartedly.

Natsumi handed me the child before giving me one last kiss as she chased after Zeref.

 _ **Nastumi P.O.V.**_

I couldn't let Acnologia know I was going to die could I? He knew I was half etherious and yet he loved me and we had a child. I will protect them I will kill my brother. I chased after him until I couldn't follow him anymore. "Zeref get out here!" I yelled "Why my dear sisters have you come to see me again your older brother who I willing to move the heaven and earthland to bring you back to me?" Zeref said in a teasing like way. "No I'm here to kill you and save my family from you, you MONSTER!" I yelled as my emotions started to get the better of me. "Then sister die like the whore you are and let that Dragon I made be your down fall. For once I'm done killing you in seven years Acnologia will become mine again." Zeref said as he charged up is magic. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" I screamed as I shot my curse of fire back to back to back at Zeref and he just kept on avoiding everything I did. **"DEATH WAVE"** Zeref shot at me as I tried to dodge his attack it back fired and caught my leg. "AHH, you BASTARD ZEREF I'LL END YOU" I shot more of my curses at Zeref who simply shot them all back. "You know my Dear sister" Zeref started as he stressed the dear "I am going to kill you today and I hope you don't mind but after I kill you and your husband I'm taking that child and raising him to be my own." Zeref finished as he slammed his hand through my heart. I began to cough up blood but thanks to Zeref getting this close I managed to slam him with one last curse my curse of sealing. "Zeref *cough* now you'll *cough cough* Never be able to reach them *coughs* until my curse *coughs * is removed." I said as the life began to leave my body. "That doesn't matter to me my dear sister, for everything has been set in motion Acnologia learning of your death will train that boy harder than the dragons trained him he'll be the perfect dragon slayer but it won't end there after he's done teaching him I'll teach Natsu Death god magic."

Acnologia P.O.V. 7 years later

"Natsu my boy you've become a fine 3rd generation dragon Slayer of Chaos." I said to my child "Thanks Dad" Natsu smiled at me. "Hey dad what else can we do to make me stronger?" to say my son was shocking me would be a lie he was already stronger than me and I knew of only way to increase his power his magic container already rivaled Zeref now if I game him this he should be strong enough to do the feat that not even I could achieve.

"Natsu I'm going to implant a Chaos Dragon Lacrima into your body it will increase your strength by how much I don't know. To top it all off it's going to hurt like a bitch." Natsu just nodded and he let me start the infusion.

3 hours later

Zeref was watching from behind. "So Acnoloiga I see you trained your son to kill me too bad you failed." I looked at Zeref eyes wide. "When, when did you get here?!" I yelled in slight panic. "Long enough to let you know I've already made you what I wanted as you finished the infusion I put my magic back into your body you are now mine Acnologia and I hope you're ready to finish the job we started and wipe the humans off the face of the planet." Zeref stated. Zeref proceeded in Infusing his dark magic into Acnologia as he walked to Natsu and picked up the sleeping boy and teleported Acnologia away.

When I woke up I was surrounded by dragons. " **ACNOLOGIA YOU ARE HERE TO PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES**." The fire dragon in front of him spoke as an iron dragon and sky dragon appeared behind him. They all began to beat Acnologia into the group and when the fire dragon landed the most fatal of blows the Black dragon of chaos fell into a coma not to wake until the end of days.

Zeref P.O.V.

' _Well shit I took the brat but I have no idea what I'm going to do with him._ ' Zeref thought to himself as he entered the rebuilt guild hall of Tartaros the second thing he has left of his sister. "Hey kid I'm going to have train you time to wake up." Zeref told Natsu. Natsu began to move but when he felt a presence that wasn't his father he snapped up into a fighting stance. "Who are you?!" Natsu said with venom in his voice. "I saved you; your father abandoned you in the woods." Zeref told Natsu, Natsu heard this and began to shake violently hearing this. "Frist mom… Now Dad, I curse this world…"Natsu said to himself.

"Well boy if you want I can teach you in death god slayer magic." Zeref told Natsu. "What, what do you mean?" Natsu asked still not trusting the world. "If you want I can be your new father." Zeref said with a plain face. "thank you dad.." Natsu mumbled to Zeref.

Seven more years went by and Zeref began to truly understand what it was meant to be a father and truly love his son and when the world as one began to wage war as Zeref and all the dark guilds in erathland to try and achieve a new form of peace. Zeref put Natsu into a **DEATH SHPERE (** A/N think Fairy Sphere) and he let the world kill him as he prayed that Natsu got to live a world of peace.

Time flew by and now we stumble upon a little girl named Wendy Marvell who is looking for her dragon Grandeeney who left her. The date is July 7th of the year 777. "Mom, where are you mom?" Wendy asked but what she found shocked her she saw a boy in full leather attire dyed black with two katanas' on his back and with pure black hair that showed a reminisce of the darkest sky. He also had what looked to be a bow made of Steel on his lower back with a quiver of arrows but the one thing that stood out the most to Wendy was the fresh smell of blood on this boy.

"Ahh, what do I do? Come on please live please." Wendy was saying as she tried to wake up the boy who was out cold but was breathing. (A/N death sphere cause damge to body doesn't kill but might bleed to death hehehe.) Wendy mange to drag the boy into her little house her mom built her.

The next day when Natsu woke he felt a new weight on his chest and much to his surprise he saw a little girl no older than 4 sleeping on his chest. _'Crap I hope to god I didn't do anything I'd never be able to show m self to Zeref'_ Natsu thought to himself. Hey girl I need you to wake up like now. Wendy began to move and sat up on Natsu stomach. "Oh thank goodness you're alive" Wendy said with tears in her eyes. _'This girl doesn't even know me why is she so worried about me?_ Natsu was thinking then proceed to stand up and pick the girl up and cradled her. "I may not be much older then you -." "Wendy" "Wendy but if you want I can be your father." Natsu said to Wendy who just started to cry into his arms. _'Father I know you told me to hate all humans, yet I want to protect this one she seems special I will raise her to love humans like you loved me'_ Natsu proceeded into town. As he stumbled across a strange little man yet his power was not to me tempted(A/N I will have Makarov stronger than Natsu same with gildarts however that just means everyone they fight will also be stronger so will be fun) "Hello child I see you carrying around that little girl there may I ask who she is to you?" This old man asked Natsu. "She's my daughter."

Everyone who heard this fell over backwards (anime style) pale as a ghost. "H-how is that possible?" The old man asked once he regained his bearings. "She found me saved my life so I took her in." The old man looks at Natsu and the sleeping Wendy and was jaw jacked. "Well then my boy maybe you should join my guild. It's called Fairy Tail." Natsu looked at the man and nodded. "Well my name is Natsu Darkheart and this is my child. Wendy Marveel Darkheart and what's your name gramps?" Natsu asked the old man. "My name is Makarov Dreyar third guild master of Fairy Tail." Makarov told the child as he let him into the guild hall.

"GRAMPS WHO IS THE BLACK HAIRED FREAK WITH A BLUE HAIR NUT?" a child dressed in only boxers yelled. All of a sudden the entire room got stopped with the amount of magic pressure coming from Natsu. "I have one rule you striper." Natsu said in an evil type voice. "You will never speak ill will to my child if you want to keep your life intact, and there will be no swearing in front of her as well. As for what you called my daughter. **CHAOS DRAGON ROAR** " the entire room grabbed their ears in pain from the sound of it(A/N think of Trex roar from jurrasic park sounds cooler to me) as the blast approached Grey a man jumped in front of him and barely mange to block the entire blast and was pushed back 3 feet. "GILDARTS" Grey yelled as he saw he was pushed back from the attack.

"What the fuck where you thinking you could have killed him!" Gildarts yelled.

(so that's it for revamp so far hope you like this more.)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Darkest Light Chapter 2**

" _What the fuck where you thinking you could have killed him!" Gildarts yelled._

"So? Only the strong deserve to live in this world, after all why should such weak insects deserve to live and fight in a world where Demons and Dragons should thrive?" Natsu asked with a dark undertone. "Because boy in this world we don't fight our family we live and protect each other." Gildarts said to Natsu which seemed to make the demonic fourteen year old chuckle. "You know old man I never really cared for people like you." Natsu said while putting Wendy to sit down. "People like you who took my father from me, I'll end you. **CHAOS DRAGON DEVASATING FIST"**

Natsu launched himself at Gildarts with a passion. **"CHRASH SHIELD"** Gildarts used his arms in a X formation to absorb the blunt of the assault and even with his crash infused hands he was pushed back by the boy. **"CRASH"** Gildarts infused his fist with his crash magic and punched Natsu square in his ribs causing a few to break and Natsu to cough up blood. "YOU ARE GO-"Natsu was cut off due to a titian infused fist crashing down on him.

"Thanks Makarov I'm not sure if I'd be able to stop him without killing the boy." Gildarts told Makarov. "This child, there is most likely something wrong with him. I've never seen so much hatred in a child's eyes, but he can't be all evil I mean he is taking care of that little girl right there." Makarov said with a hint of worry in his tone.

 **In Natsu's dream**

" _Dad, why won't you fight the human's?" A young Natsu asked Zeref. "Natsu, my son it's thanks to you I've learned the meaning of life and no longer fear what is to happen with my curse." Zeref said the to the young child, petting his black hair. "My son I want to protect you and I want you to learn the true meaning of life." Zeref told Natsu as he began to charge up his magic. "Go dad Fight the stup-"Natsu was cut off as his father figure casted Death sphere on him and watch as his father was killed by the Rune Knights. FATHER_

 **In the Infirmary of Fairy tail**

"FATHER" Natsu sat up in cold sweat yelling. "Dad, are you okay?" Natsu heard his adoptive daughter Wendy. "Yeah never better how long was, I out?" Natsu asked his daughter. "A week and I got to do the mission with the guild, dad do you wanna see my guild mark?" Wendy asked gleaming with hope. "You bet I do honey, what type of father would, I be if I wasn't proud of my little girl making it into a guild full of wizards." Natsu said as he patted his daughters head. Wendy showed her father the Guild mark on her right shoulder and it was gold (A/N I know it's not like the anime, but this is how I like it hehe) like her father's one eye. "Do you like it dad?" Wendy asked her father, to which Natsu only smiled and gave her a hug.

"Oh Wendy did you ever make any friends?" Natsu asked. "Yeah her name is Lisanna, sure his sister is scary Mira, but her brother Elfman he's nice to me." Natsu chuckled. "Oh dad, they are going on a S-class mission today and I was invited can I go?" "Sure, I trust you just be safe okay?" Natsu smiled thinking about how he can brag his daughter did a S-class mission and succeeded. It's weird I've only known her for a short amount of time yet I feel like she's like my real daughter. "Wendy, take this Amulet. It may only have a small amount of magic it's enough for me to use my **Chaotic: Void** and instantly get to you."

Wendy gave her father a heartwarming smile. "Yes, dad I'll be extra safe." Wendy said with a smile. "Hey Wendy it's time to go or we'll be late" A silver haired gothic looking women called. "I'll be there in a second Mira just saying good bye to dad. Well be safe dad." Wendy said to Natsu as she chased the three other.

"Hello boy." Makarov walked to the boy. "Makarov, can… I still join your guild?" Natsu asked with a hint of concern in his voice. "Of course here at Fairy Tail we let everyone in." Makarov told the boy. "So Natsu, where do you want me to put your guild mark?" Natsu thought for less than a moment and pointed to his right shoulder and had it put in blue. "Natsu how did you meet Wendy?" "She was wondering the forest, and you could say she stumbled upon me. I was beaten bloody and bruised. Yet for some reason she healed me back to full health. So I took her in as a sign of thanks. We walked for a bit then you found us." Natsu told Makarov. "My boy if I may, may I ask who your father is?" Natsu cringed for a bit. "Promise me gramps… if I tell you, you'll let me stay…" Makarov was thrown off by this boy's tone almost sounded scared. "Yes my boy, I keep the doors open to everyone." Natsu was happy but was still hesitant. "My, biological father was Acnologia… and my adopted father was Zeref…" Makarov was not only surprised but also concerned for the boy. He knew if anyone caught wind of this he would be the target by the council, dark wizards, and even the demons of zeref. Before Makarov could say anything everyone could hear guild fight going on. "Natsu we are your family so go have fun in the fight just, don't kill Grey." Natsu chuckled for a bit before entering the fight.

The fight was going all well till a certain redheaded girl came back to the guild and began to eat her cheese cake. Little did everyone know that Natsu was sneaking up on the armored girl and push her head into her cake. "Who dares disturb me while I eat my Cake?!" the fight stopped as everyone looked to the armored girl. "NATSU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU DON'T PISS OFF ERZA!" Grey yelled to Natsu.

"HA HA HA HA" Natsu was off in a corner of the guild dying of laughing at what he did. It wasn't till it was too late that he felt the murderous aura that is known as an angry Erza. WHAP! Everyone saw Natsu's head go should deep into the floor. "Oh the money the COST!" everyone heard the master cry yet everything went quite when they swore they heard a dragon cry. Natsu knew what it was and he about to cast **CHAOTIC: VOID,** when Erza grabbed Natsu's neck to be taken to the beast.

What they saw would scar any normal human they saw a half dead Mira and a beast which stood around 30 feet tall (Don't know how tall it really is.) Lisanna was in front Mira with Wendy next to her. "Elfman I know you can hear me it's me your sister LIsanna" She was pleading with the beast however the beast didn't care. He brought his hand down on her to be pushed out of the way by Wendy. Natsu felt his heart stop when he watched Wendy fly through the air.

"WENDY!" Natsu yelled but as he was approaching Wendy the beast brought down a second swing at Natsu. He was pushed out of the way by Lisanna who landed next to Wendy. "Lis" a half beaten Mira was able to say. "You Monster I'll kill you" Erza yelled as she chased after to beast. She was slashing at the beast to only be told by Mira that the Beast was Elfman. What happened next was in a blur. Natsu flew up above the Beast and pointed his hands down at Elfman.

" **I WHOM AM KNOWN TO THE END AS THE FALLEN BESTOW THY WRATH UPON THY ENEMY AND MAKE TURE FEAR BE KNOWN"** Natsu yelled as he charged up Death god slayer magic and when he about to unleash his attack on Elfman, Gildarts came and used as much crash magic as he could to counter act Natsu and knocking the beast out cold returning Elfman to control.

" **DAMNIT OLD MAN WHY MUST YOU STOP ME FROM AVENGING MY DAUGHTER?!"** Natsu yelled out. "Dad?" a very beaten and scared Wendy called. Natsu teleported in front of Wendy holding her hands hoping for her to feel his presence. "Wendy, I'm hear I promise I won't leave you again please stay with me." Mira was to the side of Natsu holding Lisanna close as well. "dad, I'm cold… can… you hold … me?" Wendy asked with blood trailing out of the side of her mouth. Natsu picked Wendy up, and put her in his lap. "Lisanna please stay with us…" Mira pleaded with Lisanna as her body began to glow and she disappeared. "hey… dad… please… don't hate humans… please.. stay with… the… gui" Wendy didn't finish her statement as her body started to glow and she was taken away.

"GILDARTS WHY DAMNIT" Natsu yelled as he went to punch Gildarts with no magic just brute force. Gildarts seemed to know that Natsu needed this and allowed Natsu to punch Gildarts until he had nothing left in him. "Why, Gildarts why did she have to die… She was innocent, she never did anything wrong. , she never did anything wrong. She's nothing like me; she's not a demon she's not meant to die. She was meant to live a happy life she was only a child. I killed Gildarts I've slaughtered towns. I've killed family just to hear them beg so Gildarts why is her death hurting me so much… I was raised to be a killer… I lost my First father Aconlogia. Then I lose my second father to Rune Knights. They killed Zeref out of cold blood." Natsu Sobbed into Gildarts chest who was shocked to hear what this boy said yet kept patting his head. Mira who heard all of this started to tremble in fear and hatred. Yet for Erza she was enraged. "Your Father… He is the reason for grandpa ROBS DEATH." Erza yelled as she was about to run after Natsu was stopped when Gildarts just glared at her.

 **The next day**

This was the day of Wendy and Lisanna funeral. Natsu was nowhere to be found. The Straus siblings where crying and being embraced by the guild. When it was all said in done that was the last time anyone saw Natsu with any emotions except for a selected few. It rained that day Natsu sat out near the graves to only be approached by two people. Erza was going to Natsu along with Gildarts.

"You know Natsu at first I wondered why you seemed so familiar to me, I fought Acnologia and needless to say he kicked my ass." Gildarts said to Natsu trying to cheer him up. "Natsu it's not your fault Wendy died." Erza said trying to cheer up the boy. "if I was stronger I could have saved them…" Natsu said which was barely heard by Gildarts. "Natsu if you are anything you're not weak. You put me and gramps on the defensive." "THAT'S NOT ENOUGH". Natsu interrupted Gildarts. "Natsu that's enough." This time Erza spoke up.

"What do you know Erza, for the first time I found the light to my darkness and it was taken away! She was all I had to be on the track of light and she's gone now. I couldn't save her even with all my magic I couldn't help her. She was my daughter!" Natsu yelled to get slapped by Erza. "Natsu you don't die for family you live for them." Erza told Natsu. Gildarts got ready for whatever was about to happen in case Natsu snapped. "thank you Erza, Gildarts." Natsu said as he got up and was about to leave the grave site Erza said one last thing to Natsu. "Natsu when you get back where forming a team so I can keep an eye on you." Natsu just grunted and he headed out of Magnolia.

"Hey boy Natsu I'm coming with you." Gildarts said to Natsu as he followed him out. "Why do you all care so much about me?" Natsu asked Gildarts. That's because most of us know what it's like to lose family. And you my son have gone through that two to many times." Gildarts told Natsu with a sympathetic grin on his face. "Thanks Gildarts." Natsu said he walked away with gildarts into the blackness of the night.

 **Unkown Location**

' _ **Natsu, my son you are still alive after all these years? Maybe you can put me out of my misery and finish off Zeref while you are at it.'**_ Acnologia thought to himself as he finally laid his head to rest.

 **Another Unkown Location**

' _So Natsu you manage to live through my_ _ **DEATH SPHERE**_ _than maybe you can kill me and put me out of my everlasting hell._ ' Zeref thought to himself.

 **And that's a wrap thanks for reading hey if you guys could pm me on parrings. I know before I revamped it was going to be flare and Juvia but I am thinking more towards erza proablly or even Mira. I might just go off and due something random like Kagura or Cana but I need some tips on what you all want to see so please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Darkest Light chapter 3

"Natsu, come on we are leaving now." Gildarts told Natsu, as he and Natsu where going to leave a one hundred year quest. "Yeah Gildarts just give me a min. I just want to say good bye to Wendy before we leave…" Natsu placed his hand on Wendy's grave. _'I'll be back darling, stay safe…_ ' Natsu began to track towards Gildarts. "Hey, Gildarts are you a father?" Natsu asked Gildarts never raising his head towards the man just hanging it down in shame.

"You know Natsu, I might I found a women I cared about. I couldn't settle down though and even though I kept taking job's for money it was more of an excuse to keep going around the country." Gildarts started. "and with my habit she divorced me." He finished. Natsu just kept following the man with that thought going through his head.

"You know Natsu it's not your fault, you tried your best to save your child and you couldn't." " **CHAOS DRAGON ROAR** " Natsu shouted at Gildarts, who barely mange to disassemble it. "GILDARTS DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW ME DAMNIT **!** Natsu shouted at Gildarts. "BOY, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN CONTROL THE WORLD." Gildarts shouted back as he swung at Natsu a crash infused fist. _'Natsu, if it this is the only to help you by fighting then I'll fight you until you can't fight back and your emotions are finally alright with your life here.'_ Gildarts thought to himself as he landed a hefty swing right onto Natsu's ribs who simply rolled with the punch and hit him back in the ribs with a **CHAOS DRAGON ANNILATION FIST** to Gildarts knee.

GIldarts brought his leg back and delivered a swift kick infused with crash magic into his pupil's stomach. "GAH" Natsu coughed up some blood yet he delivered a swift kick onto his head **"CHAOS DRAGON'S ANNIHLIATION CLAW** " Natsu deliveted the kick to his head which was caught by Gildarts. ' _His attacks are getting sloppy. Natsu must be losing control again._ ' Gildarts remembering the magic charged when Elfman killed Wendy and Natsu charged up **Death Magic**. **"DEATH GOD'S BELLOW** " Natsu, shot a death beam right towards Gildarts. _'Fuck, this is going to hurt isn't it'_ Gildarts thought to himself. **"DISASSEMBLE"** Gildarts shouted as he put both his hands up in an attempt to disassemble the giant beam of death magic.

"Natsu, come on that isn't all you have is it?" Gildarts yelled at Natsu who kept charging him with his death god magic. **"CHRASH** " Gildarts yelled as he delivered the final blow to Natsu knocking him out cold. _'I wonder how gramps is going to react hearing we have a mage with death magic, and to think he hasn't even tried using his katana's or bow'_ Gildarts thought to himself.

 _ **A FEW MONTH'S LATER**_

"Hey, Gildarts I have a bad feeling about today. As if someone might die today, or run into an evil being." Gildarts simply nodded at what Natsu said. "Natsu I know what you mean." Gildarts said. " **ROARRRRRR"** "Gildarts that's a dragon." Natsu told Gildrats who ran in the direction of the roar to see two dragons fighting it out one of pure black scales and one of pure fire.

" **CHAOS DRIVE"** Natsu yelled out as he joined the fray as Gildarts was looking for anyone that could be a survivor and found it to be a village of giants. Gildarts could hear the fighting going on and when he looked up to see the fire dragon and Natsu fighting off the black dragon. **"NATSU, IT'S ME YOUR FATHER ACNOLOGIA. WHY DO YOU FIGHT ME? I WHO GAVE YOU LIFE, GAVE YOU POWER YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME YOU DAMN BOY?!** " Acnologia shouted at Natsu. Natsu froze his drive disappeared and his will to fight vanished.

"NATSU, GET DOWN HER AND SAVE THIS GIRL!" Gildarts yelled to Natsu as it seemed to snap out of his trance and Natsu and Gildarts traded places. Natsu picked up the red headed girl, and ran away from the fighting. _'Her age can't me any greater then Wendy_ ' Natsu thought as he ran towards the rest of the giants with the girl in his hands. **"FLARE!"** One of the giants yelled as he took flare from Natsu to see the black dragon fly away with a scar over his right eye and the fire dragon coming back with with Gildarts on his back. **"THIS MAN HELPED SAVE MY LIFE, HE PUSHED ME OUT OF THE WAY OF THE BLACK DRAGON HOW EVER IT TOOK HIS ARM AND HIS LEG. I'M IN FOREVER TO HIS DEBT SO I SAVED HIS LIFE NOW. HOW EVER HE WILL NEED TO GET SOMETHING TO REPLACE HIS ARM AND LEG. I GAVE HIM MY BLESSING THE BLESSING OF THE HELL DRAGON ATLAS WHICH WILL ALLOW HIM TO LIVE FOR 3 MORE DAYS UNTIL YOU GET TO A PROPER HOSPITAL TO SAVE HIM."** Atlas told Natsu who took Gildarts and ran off to a hospital.

' _Why, it's like that day all over again if he dies how could even I fathom facing the guild. It's because of me my own weakness that Gildarts might die. All because I ran into my father and even tried to kill him.'_ Natsu kept second guessing himself until he got into a hospital which was two and one half days away. Natsu as he got to the hospital could only utter one word. "help" Natsu pleaded as he fell to the floor.

Natsu woke up, in the emergency room seeing the white roof of the hospital. Natsu tried to stand up as he started walking towards the area when the scent of Gildarts was. "Hey Natsu, you look like shit you've been out for a month. Then again you used all your magic who knew a dragon was a pain in the ass to fight." Gildarts said as he chuckled to himself. "Well time to start your training Natsu."

 _ **Time skip ten years**_

 **(A:N/ all cannon characters where in there 20's now youngest is Lucy who is 20 now oh Grey is a Ice Dragon slayer)**

"Hey Gildarts I guess we're home now aren't we." Natsu asked Gildarts as they stood in front of Fairy Tail. "That we are brat that we are." Gildarts said as he pushed open the doors to Fairy Tail. To see the guild famous brawls, "Where Back." Natsu shouted.

"Oh, welcome back Natsu, Gildarts." A white haired maiden told Natsu and Gildarts. "MIRA IS THAT YOU" Natsu shouted which took Gildarts back. The white haired demon turned into a white haired angle. "Mira what happened I don't' feel any magic from you" Gildarts asked this time and Mira went and explained what happened after they left.

"EVERYONE RUN ERZA IS COMING BACK" Loki yelled as he ran into the room. "Erza?" Lucy asked. "Why is everyone here scared of erza?" she asked to Grey. "Because Lucy she can kick over mountains with how strong she is so I'm going to fight her and win this time." Grey replied and everyone who heard sweat dropped.

"Why does no one have any faith in me beating Erza?" Grey yelled/ asked. "Because you stripper you don't stand a chance against me." Natsu said while punching Grey in the face. And once again the Guild brawl started. Natsu slipped away was now sitting down with Gildarts, Mira, and Cana. "Cana, Gildarts you two smell the same." Natsu said without a care in the world. Cana on the other hand spit out her beer and was about to yell when Erza walked in.

"GREY GET OVER HERE." Erza yelled. Grey froze and walked over like a frozen popsicle. "Yo, Erza long time no see what ten years?" Natsu asked and Erza was about to say something when she saw Gildarts. "So Natsu how was your trip with Gildarts did your mission succeed?" Erza asked and saw Natsu and Gildarts cringe. "Hehe we didn't pass Erza but we didn't really fail." Gildarts started. "We ran into Acnologia and another dragon called Atlas Flame. Natsu started off strong than ran out of magic and I took over with Atlas Flame to fight Acnologia and we wounded him. However he took my Arm, Leg, and some organs." Natsu's head dropped remembering the fight. "But that's the past, so Erza what you come in here barking order's for?" Gildarts asked. "Well I need Grey's help but seeing how you and Natsu are here I'd like to request for assistance in fighting off a dark guild." Erza said as she looked at Lucy. "and you aren't you the one who fought off the Vulcans saving Macco?" Erza asked. Before Lucy could reply she was taken by Erza and the five of them went off to the train station. "On my travels here I heard of a dark guild called Eisenwald and they had plans to use an item called lullaby." "Lullaby as in the death magic created by Zeref the most, dark wizard alive?" Lucy chipped in. "Yes, and what bother's me is the entire guild off of what I heard is in it together. And Egior the Grim Reaper is leading it all." Egior the reaper?" Gildarts asked. "Yes so if we can stop them we can save many lives." Erza said.

As Gildarts, Lucy, and Erza departed off the train they realized they forgot two dragon slayers. "Shit." The three said at the same time.

"He what do I see here some Fairy Trash trying to stop us the strongest guild alive?" A black haired man said as he saw the two downed dragon slayers but to his dismay the trained stop. He was getting ready to run when his feet froze to the floor.

"Oh shit this is going to hurt." Kageyama said as he was beated down by two of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards. As Natsu was about to deliver another blow the train began to move so Grey and Natsu jumped off the train.

"GILDARTS OLD MAN YOU BETTER CATCH US!" Natsu yelled, as his collar and Greys neck (A:N/ Fucking striper.) and where thrown into the magicail car as Erza chased after the train. "Natsu you and Grey are in charge of Egior me Gildarts, and Lucy will deal with the foot men. With that Natsu and Grey took off after Egior for them to split up and Natsu was hot on Egior Trail while Grey had to fight the man from the train.

Grey P.O.V.

" **ICE DRAGON'S ROAR** " Grey yelled as he hit Kageyama with his strongest attack and Erza, and Lucy where being carried by a bloodied Gildarts to them. "Grey, where is Natsu?" Gildarts asked with concern in his voice. "Old man we split up he is hot on Egoir trail while we are here what happen to you?" I asked as Gildarts Tensed. "The dark guild Ragnarok want's Natsu so they tore through who we fighting to get to us now that only one member of the guild is left and that's where Natsu's heading this won't end well for us will it Grey." Gildarts asked while shaking in anger.

Natsu area.

"Egior Stop running already it's annoying having to chase around a dead man." Natsu said as he was chasing after Egior who kept shooting blades of wind towards Natsu. "You know Chaos why do you side with the Faries? Someone with your ability your Blood Lust belongs to a Dark guild. What can they have that we don't Chaos?" Egior asked Natsu.

"They held my daughters dreams, to answer your question. As well as my bloodlust for you keeps growing because you are trying to hurt what my daughter held dear to her and her last memory. I'm going to kill you Egior if it's the last thing I do you sick twisted son of a GAH" Natsu started calm then end with coughing up blood.

"Quite true fairy you are going to die here today but it won't be at the hands of my pawn Egior it'll be by me and called me Ragnarok your killer." The man known as Ragnarok said.

Natsu looked down to where the wound where his heart used to be and coughed up blood. _'I'm sorry Wendy I couldn't keep my promise to live to the guild_ ' Natsu thought as everything went dark yet in the world of the living they saw Natsu float up and in a demonic voice say.

" **Let the games began you mortals."**


End file.
